1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to resilient pads or cushions, and particularly to a pad or cushion capable of being secured to the inside portion of the knee area of a wearer's leg in order to protect the knee area from injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A substantial segment of the population, particularly the age group 55 and over and persons who suffer from some form of arthritic condition in the lower limbs, require protective padding on the inner portion of the knees in order to prevent digging or gouging of the knees with one another. In particular, it is necessary to provide protective padding in this area which will be effective while the wearer is lying in bed, whether on the back, stomach, or side.
It is generally known to provide knee guards or braces in order to support the joint during violent physical activity, such as football. Examples of such braces can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,270,685, issued Jan. 20, 1942, to E. Miller, and 2,532,955, issued Dec. 5, 1950, to R. O. S. Shook. These known braces, however, are rather uncomfortable and awkward to wear while sleeping, and the like, and do not necessarily protect the particular inside portion of the knee area required in such circumstances. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,304,558, issued May 27, 1919, to R. P. Grau; 2,690,747, issued Oct. 5, 1954, to M. E. Frallic; and 3,463,147, issued Aug. 26, 1969, to F. F. Stubbs, disclose body joint protective devices in the form of pads which can be applied to an elbow or knee. These known devices, however, generally cover the entire joint in question, and do not concentrate protection where needed for those persons with the physical problem referred to above, in order to prevent injury and provide relief from pain by concentrating the protection on the inner portion of the knee area of the wearer.